


Magic Show

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Arcadia Bay, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Lesbians, Magic, Magical, Spring, amber house, chloe the magician, just soo cute and gay, magic show, pre-summer, price house, rachel the assistant, show, stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel found an old Pic from Chloe and Max having an Magic Show, Rachel knows Chloe misses this times and convince Chloe that they make there own Magic Show.(Chloe is 19, Rachel is 18// no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 7





	Magic Show

Rachel steps down the Stairs and see the full breakfest table in the price house, she sit down and see Joyce comming out from the garage with an photobook "Good Morning Rachel" she get greet nicley by Joyce "Good Morning Joyce" Rachel also say nicley back. "Wehres my daughter on this beautiful morning?" Joyce ask Rachel beacuse she diddnt come with Rachel down "getting ready" Rachel say simple and ask Joyce about the book, the blonde older women sit down next to Rachel and Show her the album "I tought I new all the albums you have here" Rachel say, Joyce adds "Not all, some like this I have found in the garage, you know memories" Joyce say sad and Rachel look at Joyce and back at the book, some moments has passed as Rachel say "Oh my good is this Chloe and Max?! what are they doing here?" "I think they tried to make a magic show but Max dosent really like that, Im glad William took at least that pic" Joyce say "aww Chloe was soo cute" Rachel say full in love as she saw that pic of her not so rebel mini blonde long haird muffin in a way to big magician outfit.

Chloe finally made it to them and ask "what the fuck are you 2 doing?!" going over to Rachel and hug her from behind "just going trought memories" Rachel say and stroke over Chloes arm lovley "urgh an awful day, Max was tottaly not a good assistant and this sucked" Chloe say a bit angry "Oh come on Chloe" Joyce say camly to her daughter and Put the book back to its spot, after they eaten Chloe is with Rachel in the Amber garden, its an beautiful spring day and both of them lying very close next to each other in the big amber hammock.

"You know I saw once in youre room a Magic game, why you never told me you like magic" Rachel ask her girlfriend "there is not really much to tell Rach, I have give it up since that one time with Max, she also nover wanet to do the "virgin trick with me" you know" Chloe say and Rachel lean over Chloe say "but you can make it with me" Chloe grap Rachel say "are you trying to have Sex with me? If yeah lets go and second you not really a virgin anymore, you know, I was there too" both smile at eatch other and kiss each other as Rachel say flirty and serious "Oh my ChloChlo but seriously, lets have our own Magic show, it would be soo much fun" "I dont have the other stuff anymore, above from a few card tricks we caint do shit" Chloe say and Rachel jump out from the hammock, Chloe get her body up look for her girlfriend an ask "waht you gonna do?" "later make a magican show with you, now I tought you wanna make that virgin trick with me" Rachel say flirty and with a wink, Chloe stand up very quickly grap for Rachels hand and togehter they going inside.

Some days has passed as Chloe made her way to Rachels house, she going in the garden and her eyes got big, there was a little stage with some magic stuff on top of it, she see Rachel comming out in a beautiful blue sparkley sexy dress and a black tiney magic suitcase "What the fuck have you done Rach?" Chloe say impressed but also supprised "and wehre you get that stuff!?" the blue haird also adds. Rachel take the suitecase down, walking over to her girlfriend give her a big kiss and say "you know what we talked about a few days ago, I meant that serious and the stage, you know im part of the darma club in blackwell!" Chloe smile and put her arms arround Rachel back say "youre just unbelievable Rachel Amber you know that!?" Rachel smiles big and say "come on lets practice, if "the great Chlodini" will have a perect show she has to practice" Chloe have her eyebrows up and say "the great Chlodini" and follow Rachel to the mini stage.  


"okay but with this outfit you caint make a magic show" Rachel say bossy to Chloe, she just role her eyes and say "not all of us have a full shopping center in there wardrobe" Rachel steps closer to Chloe and say "thankfully you very smart and beautiful aissistent have tought about all, you just have to go in her room and there waiting something for you" "really Rach!?" Chloe say annoyed and Rachel give Chloe a playfull slap on her ass and say "go now" and Chloe goes, Rachel in the meantime drink some water and also make one glass for Chloe and heading back outside, she wait a few minutes until Chloe was ready.

"wouw, look at the great Chlodini" Rachel say lovley and look over Chloe in her black magican suit "you look so hot" Rachel say flirty and want to kiss Chloe but she block and say "the great Chlodini dont kiss her assistant, but maybe after the show" Rachel smiles and ask Chloe if she want to drink the water before they start. after nearly 3 hours has passed the 2 really have some short of a show and they wehre happy, they sit down and drink something as Chloe adds "that was really cool and made fun, thanks Rachel" "youre very welcome Chloe, Im glad I have still all my fingers and stuff" Rachel say funny but also loveable, they lean they faces to each other and kiss each other, Chloe rest her face on Rachels shoulder, Rachel also lean her head on Chloes head.

"hey you two, that was really Impressive, wehre can I get tickets!?" both hearing James say, who come out from the house "you really like it dad, waht did you see!?" Rachel get up and ask her dad "I have to say that was really great, you mom also liked it, I diddnt now you was into that stuff Chloe" James say to both, Chloe also stand up, rub trought her hair and say just "yeahhh" "here you two earnet that and Jmaes give them 100 dollar "really dad?! thanks" Rachel say lovley, hug her dad and take the money "Thanks James" Chloe say thankfull. "Okay you three, how about something to eat, I bet we are all hungry" Rose ask them trought the kitchen window wehre you can see the garden " a hella great Idea" Chloe say, Rachel take her hand and all three are making there way to the diner.


End file.
